Coming Soon
by Nagisa4ever
Summary: Collection of Prologues and 1st Chapters to stories I will write in the future. Please read! Each chap is a different sneak peak for a different story. And it is really all genres but I just picked the main two. Also, I picked Allen for the character because I just love him so much even if all the stories won't be about him.
1. Chapter 1

**Well, this will be a collection of sneak peaks of stories I will do in the future that have to do with D Gray Man. Each Chap will have a different story. I will create these stories one at a time in the order from most talked about sneak peak, to least talked about. Now for the first story! The prologue and first Chap will be posted here by the way. And, everyone is like OOC in this one...sort of.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own -Man**

**0o0 DON'T TRUST HIM 0o0 (Laven)**

**PROLOGUE**

"I told you, Allen! But you just wouldn't listen to me. Now look at you!"

Lenalee? What is she...?

"I told you over and over. I know what he's like!"

Her voice was getting...no... her voice _is _getting closer.

"I told you... don't trust him."

Oh...she did tell me...maybe I... should... ha... ve... li...

**0O0 CHAPTER 1: A SUSPICIOUS MEETING 0O0**

Allen was walking down the street late monday night when a limo pulled up beside him. A big man got out and pushed him into the car and made sure he wouldn't get out by standing in front of it. Allen looked at the other person who occupied the seat across from him. It was a boy probably a few years older than he and taller. The boy looked over at Allen and smiled. "You don't know me, but I know you, Allen Walker." Allen stared at the boy in shock. "How do you know me? Who the hell are you?" He yelled. The other boy just smiled.

"Please stop yelling. My name is Lavi. I need you to help me with something important." The boy now identified as Lavi answered. Allen sat back in his seat. "And what would that be?" He asked. Lavi gave Allen a card. "I know that you need money to pay off those debts you owe to a local gang in the area...and I can help. Meet me at the address on the card I just gave you tomorrow at midnight. You may leave now." Lavi said.

Allen opened the door but paused when Lavi called him. "I really do hope you take up my offer. Goodnight, Allen." Allen paused at this but then decided to reply. "Yeah, Night." He said and stepped out of the car and watched as the big man got back in the limo and it drove away. Allen watched it leave the street and continued on home with a thoughtful expression on his face. Suddenly he stopped walking and changed directions. "I need to talk to Lenalee about this."

0o0

Allen walked up to an expensive looking hotel and entered it. The hotel being named, "Crystal." He went to the elevator and clicked the fifth floor button and waited for it to reach the floor. When it did, he got off and went to room 121, then knocked on the door. A female's voice could be heard. "Who is it?" Allen let out a small cough. "Allen" He called. The door opened and an older girl with short dark green hair appeared. She stepped inside. "You coming in?" She asked. Allen "Hmph'ed" and walked in.

The girl closed the door behind Allen and walked with him into the living room part of her King Suit. He sat down on one of the couches and the girl sat down on a chair that sat in front of the couch. "So... what you need, Allen?" The girl asked. Allen sighed and sat back. "Lenalee...I need your advice on something." He said. Lenalee sat up a little. "Do tell." She said. "Well, I was walking home thirty minutes ago when this car pulled up next to me. Some big dude got out and pushed me into the car. Some boy a little older than me with red hair was in the car and he was talking about how he knew me but I didn't know him. Anyway, he gave me this card and told me to meet him at the address on it at midnight tomorrow." Allen handed Lenalee the card and sat back in his seat.

" He said he needed my help with something and in return, he would give me enough money to pay off that debt I owe to "Semi-Q." " Allen said. Lenalee kept quiet for a while longer. "What's the boy's name?" She asked. Allen thought for a moment before speaking. "Um...I think he said..L-Lavi..? Yeah, he said his name was Lavi." Lenalee sighed irritably before setting the card on the table. She looked Allen in the eye as she spoke. "Allen...if I were you...I wouldn't trust him. He may be able to help you now, but later...I know what he's like." Allen sat up a little. "But why? How do you know him? What's so bad about him?" Allen asked.

Lenalee stood and pushed the card closer to Allen's side of the table. "I can't tell you that, Allen. Listen, I can't make you not meet him tomorrow. All I'm saying is, he's not one person you would want to trust. In the end though, its not my decision." Lenalee went to her room door and looked back at Allen. " Stay here tonight. Its late." And with that, she walked into her room, closing the door behind her. Allen made himself comfortable on the couch and braced himself for a long night of thinking.

**A/N: Well, this was like a way to get into the story quick and fast but you will get back story's when I start this story. Review and tell me what you thought! **

**Until Next Time...**

**SEE YA!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, this story is called "Reset" It will be a Yullen. Right now, I only Have the prologue.**

**0O0 RESET 0O0 (YULLEN)**

**PROLOGUE**

Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep...

"His brain activity is stable. He should be awake in the next week or two."

Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep...

"Most wouldn't have survived this type of accident. Its a miracle. And to come to think of it, its magnificent, but also..."

Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep...

"Weird. He fell off the empire state building, head first! But there was no blood, no bruises, and he seems perfectly fine. Maybe something is wrong with his-"

Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!

"His heart rate is dropping! Bring me the-!"

Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep~!

"...What are we doing here? Turn that machine off. There's no one in the room."

Beeeeeeee-

It seems that my life has been reset...

Yet again.

**A/N: Well, how was it? Review and tell me!**

**Until Next Time...**

**SEE YA!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well this story is going to be called "Rescuing Lavi" and it will be KandaxLavi.**

**This story does not start with a prologue but the first chap is pretty short.**

**0O0 RESCUING LAVI 0O0 (KandaxLavi)**

I hear knocking at the door and voices. I don't answer, why should I? I'm the reason Lavi was captured. I wish I couldn't remember what happened.

*FlashBack*

"Second Illusion: Hell Insects!" I yelled and destroyed another level two. As I jumped back down, I saw Lavi hit the ground. While I had been fighting the Akuma, he had been left to fight the Noah that came along too. Tyki Mikk, Noah of Pleasure. The sick bastard.

Suddenly, all the Akuma attacks stopped and I watched as they retreated. I turned to where Lavi was supposed to be fighting, only to see both he and the Noah gone. I heard laughing from behind me, but before I could react, I was side kicked into the nearest building. I coughed up blood as I exited myself from where I had Mikk was standing there with a creepy pedophile smile while holding Lavi, who was unconscious.

"I'll be taking my prize now, Mr. Kitchen Knife." He said mockingly. I was going to retort when I saw Lavi slowly waking. He was looking around, confused, when his eyes landed on Tyki. He tried to wiggle free, to no avail. Tyki had also confiscated his innocence. I charged at Tyki, but he made some type of purple sword and blocked my attack, attacking me himself with a possible fatal blow, sending me flying backwards. Lavi watched this with a horrified expression.

"Yuu!" He yelled as Tyki started towards one of Road's door's. "Get back here, Noah!" I yelled, trying to get to them, but it was far too late. "Goodbye, Mr. Kitchen Knife." He said as he walked through the door and disappeared along with it. Lavi's voice was left echoing in the empty battlefield.

"Yuu!"

*FlashBack Ends*

I sit up as the Moyashi walks into my room and closes the door behind him. I scowl at him. "What do you want?" I ask. He walks over to me and hands me something. I look at it and gasp before looking at him with wide eyes. In my hand laid a beaded wristband with the letter Y U and U on it. It was the wristband that he made when we first met. "How did you get this?" I asked him harshly and he didn't even flinch at the tone.

He looked me in the eye with a cold glare. "Lavi gave me that to give to you because he wanted you to have something that would remind you of him. He told me to give it to you when the both of you got back but only you came. Lavi loves you and I can't believe you are sitting here, not trying to find him. Get up and smell the coffee Kanda. Lavi's not gonna' get out himself." Moyashi said and exited the room.

I let out a sigh and looked at the wristband before clenching it in my hand. The Moyashi was right. I am so slow. I guess I have to save the Baka Usagi. As always. I smirk lightly and grab Mugen before exiting the room. Moyashi, Lenalee, Komui and some other people I don't care to name were standing there with a relieved look. The Moyashi smirked and I turned to Komui and the others. "Well, what are you doing standing here? We have a Usagi to find."

And this was only the beginning of a world-wide search.

**A/N: Nice, huh? Even I like this one! Review and tell me if you like it too!**

**Until Next Time...**

**SEE YA!**


	4. Chapter 4

**This will be a yullen!**

0o0 Prologue 0o0

Allen laid in his bed, clothes ruffled, ripped and bloodied by what he wished was an Akuma. He wished his clothes weren't ruffled because of how he put them on a rush. He wished his clothes weren't ripped because of the way they were roughly pulled off of him. And he prayed, hoped and wished that his clothes, mostly his bottoms, weren't painted red by the blood that came from his once pure body.

But that was all he could do. Just wish, hope and pray, because it had already happened. There was no changing the past. Allen had learned that lesson long ago and now here he was, learning it once again.

Allen Walker had been raped.

He had been raped by a Noah.

His enemy and now, he regrettably...

Could do nothing.

0o0 Chapter One: Hope 0o0

Allen walked to the Dining Hall, where lunch was now being held. Strangely, he wasn't as hungry as usual and ended up only getting a bowl of soup, even though he had missed breakfast. He had hurt all over once the shock of what had happened faded. Now he only had a very bad limp, but only a few hours earlier, he couldn't even walk, let alone stand. He vomited all over himself and was forced to leave it there until he could walk.

Allen had brought his pillow with him to sit on, because his butt was still aching, as was his lower back. He wore his white silk pajamas and white fuzzy rabbit slippers. Allen was just getting to the end of his soup when Lavi came bouncing into the Dining Hall, Lenalee and Kanda close behind. He already knew they were coming over to him so he pushed all hope aside that they wouldn't.

"Wow, you look cute, Allen! What's the pillow for?" Lavi said as he and the others sat down. " Please don't refer to me as cute and the seat was uncomfortable so I brung my pillow to sit on." It wasn't a lie but neither was it the full truth, but they didn't have to know that. I continued to eat my soup while Lenalee and Lavi went to get their lunch. I was about to stand and put my things away, seeing as I had wanted to get finished before the two L's got back, Kanda caught my attention.

"Oi! Moyashi." He called. I turned to him, forgetting he was right there and deciding to ignore him calling me Moyashi because I wasn't in the mood for a fight. "What is it?" I asked. He stared at me intently. "What happened?" He asked. I wasn't stupid, I knew what he meant by that, but I couldn't tell him. I couldn't tell Kanda, the one I had secretly liked for a long time, i was raped. He'd surely be disgusted with me.

"What are you talking about?" I asked him with a confused expression. He instantly shot me glare. "Don't play dumb, you know exactly what I'm talking about. I saw you get back from your mission. You could barely walk. And now here you are only eating soup, nothing else? You can't tell me there's nothing wrong!" He whispered harshly at me, not wanting to raise his voice. I

could only sit there and look at him.

He had seen me walk into the building, freshly tainted. I didn't want him to see me like that! And now, he was asking questions! "I...I...m-my m-mis-mission..." I didn't know what to say. "What happened?" He pressed. I stood abruptly and left my dishes there as I grabbed my pillow and started to limp towards the doors. I couldn't stay here. I heard Lavi call my name. I ignored him as I walked out of the doors and towards the training room. I refused to go back to my own room. It was tainted also.

**A/N: How was it? Personally, i liked it. Drop a review...even if you haven't before...:( wutev!**

**Until Next Time...**

**SEE YA!**


End file.
